gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Trailers
This page covers all trailers released for the upcoming Grand Theft Auto V. 'Trailer #1' The first trailer for Grand Theft Auto V ' was released on November 2, 2011. The song used in the trailer was "''Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by Small Faces. Transcript "Why did I move here? I guess it was the weather. Or the... Ah I don't know, that thing. That magic. You see it in the movies. I wanted to retire. From what I was doing, you know? From that, that... line of work. Be a good guy for once, a family man. So, I bought a big house. Came here, put my feet up, and thought I'd be a dad like all the other dads. My kids, would be like the kids on TV. We could play ball and sit in the sun. But well, you know how it is." :― '''Michael Analysis Trivia *There is an easter egg at the scene right after the Postal Boxville van drives past the screen. There is a sidewalk with the street number 2405, which is a reference to the birth date of Sam Houser, President of Rockstar Games. *At 1:05 A Police Car has the registration number OCT 25 on its front. This is a possible easter egg on the date of the announcement of the trailer. Before the Spring 2013 release announcement was made, many people believed it to be an easter egg for a release date of the game, as all GTA games (except GTA IV because of delay, and DLCs) have been released in October. But it has been confirmed that GTA V will be released on September 17, 2013. 'Trailer #2' The second trailer for Grand Theft Auto V ' was released on November 14, 2012. The song used in the trailer was "''Skeletons" by Stevie Wonder. Script '''Amanda: He's not staying the night, he's a bum! Tracy: OH MY GOD! Michael: I've been in this game for a lot of years... I got out alive. If you want my advice... give this shit out. Trevor: The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Phillips Enterprises... or they ain't going! Trevor: I'll swing by and sign the contracts, alright? Just ignore the bodies! Lamar: You tell me where Berto Beach House is? Michael: It's the house right there, with the yellow stairs. Franklin's girlfriend: I don't care how many cars you own, you ain't changing. Lamar: I'm gettin' my money in the hood, I'm cool. Franklin: Cool what, slangin' dope and throwin' up gang signs? The Therapist: Your son, James, is he a good kid? Jimmy: Hey, let's bounce! Michael: Bounce? We're bouncing now? Michael: That's Trevor, my best friend. That's Franklin, the son I always wanted. Trevor Phillips: Yeah, whatever... Trevor Phillips: Jesus, your therapist has a lot to answer for! Analysis Trivia *Altough Rockstar confirmed that the gangs from GTA: SA won't return in GTA V, between 0:40 and 0:45, on the bench, there is a writing which says "Ballas". 'Michael. Franklin. Trevor.' The Michael. Franklin. Trevor. was released on April 30, 2013. The songs used in the trailers were "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen, "Hood Gonna Love It" by Jay Rock, and "Are You Sure Hank Done It this Way" by Waylon Jennings. Script 'Michael's Trailer' Michael's Therapist: What do you want, Michael? Michael: I dont know, I want something that isn't this. Tracy: Dad! Jimmy called me a bitch! Michael: I want to be a good dad, love my family and live the dream. Tracy: I hate you! Jimmy: Why do I have to hold your hand through all this whole mid-life crisis bullshit?! Michael: Come here! Amanda: Dont kill him! Michael: But at the same time, I really want the other stuff too. Michael's Therapist: You're plainly addicted to chaos. Michael: I'm not sure thats true, doc. Michael: I'm rich, I'm miserable... I'm pretty average for this town. Michael's Therapist: I think you need a new therapist. 'Franklin's Trailer' Franklin: So you givin' me a lecture about not being a good enough gangbanger? Lamar: That's all we got! Thats our heritage! Franklin: I thought we were trying to get out of this bullshit! Lamar: You soundin' more and more like a snitch everday. Franklin: I sound like somebody trying to make some paper and not get killed. Lamar: Oh, my bad, "Mr. Goldcard". Lamar: Hah! Gangster shit! Unknown Gang Member: You ain't got no respect! Franklin: I got respect for reality! Unknown Gang Member (off screen): Enjoy them ho's homie! Franklin: Yeah, whatever... 'Trevor's Trailer' Unknown (off screen): I ever tell you about Trevor? Trevor: *Wolf howl* Unknown (off screen): Major drug dealer. Unknown (off screen): Real hill-billy type shit. Trevor: Bring me my coffee or I'm gonna cut your arm off! Trevor: Back in town baby! Yeah! Unknown: Please, just go and ruin somebody else's home furnishing. Trevor: I'm new in town and making friends, alright... A lot of friends, things could get really messy! Amanda: Just keep him away from me and the children! Trevor: *Mocking voice*... Nice new tits by the way! Michael: What is wrong with you? Trevor: Abandonment issues, I see a shrink once a week. Trevor: Pew, been shot amigo! Trevor: Get out! Trevor: Oi! Massage! Unknown: Oh, uh, n-n-no, I really don't... Trevor: Do you want me to get my dick out again? Category:GTA V Category:Trailers Category:Grand Theft Auto